Episode 8.5
Note: This wiki is fan made,please do not confuse for the real thing. Episode 8.5 is the fifth episode of the eight and final season of Primeval Synopsis An anomaly opens up in the Atlantic and the team find shocking stuff. while Lester tries to get evidence by using Jenny and Michael to try and prove Jack's allegations right Plot The episode starts of with an anomaly opening up in the atlantic and then a Leedsictheys is attacked by a Lioplurodon and is killed then more Leedsictheys and some Opthamosaurus come through. At the A.R.C the team are in Lester's office and he says that he has decided to get Jenny and Michael to follow the Minister and Elizabeth around to see if Jack's right then the detector goes of and Matt and the team leave. Once there they are met by Sam Leonard (Who previously had appeared in Episodes 5.2 and 7.2) and he and the team board the vessel and set course for the Atlantic. At the A.R.C Jess gets footage of the Minister and Elizabeth's whereabouts from the Flat incursion onwards then the Minister arrives and Lester briefs him about the previous two incursion and then asks him about what he was doing at the flat incursion but the Minister makes his excuses and leaves then Lester phones Michael and tells them that he his leaving and Jenny and Michael follow him. At the incursion Kieran spots the Lioplurodon heading straight towards the sub but turns corse when an Opthamosaurus appears and kills it and Connor notices the remaining Opthamosaurus merging with some Leedsicthys then Matt orders Jack and Kieran to board the escape pod to try and get the Leedsictheys and Opthamosaurus back through before the Lioplurodon does any more trouble then the anomaly closes. In London Jenny and Michael follow the Minister to a factory and they see him with Elizabeth,the 2nd Matt and Ethan and Jenny takes photos then a security guards sees then and they leave before they are caught them the 2nd Matt says they must move imminently before they are caught. At the incursion the anomaly reopens as Kieran and Jack leave the pod and Matt orders Connor, Abby and Emily to go through the ships stock room to find anything that might help them once there Abby sees a long objects and pulls it out and discovers it's the artefact and the three return to Matt and they show it to him and explain what the problem is then Sam says it was found on the sea bed when a routine expedition was made then the Lioplurodon attacks the sub damaging the power supply. Jenny and Michael return to the A.R.C and show him the pictures they took but Lester says that it only shows him with Elizabeth and some are blurry and then says that someone will have to go undercover to find out what's going on. At the incursion the Lioplurodon attacks the escape pod but Kieran turns of the power and the Lioplurodon leaves and heads straight for a young Opthamosaurus but the anomaly closes before it can return and Connor inspects the area are only sees the Opthamosaurus and Lioplurodon then due to weakness the Opthamosaurus slows down and the Lioplurodon kills it then turns back to the sub which manages to get it's power back on then the Lioplurodon is electrocuted as it bites a metal rod on the Sub but the power explodes the control systems and kills Sam in the process once the team are back together they mourn Sam's death and return to the A.R.C where Lester congratulates them and says that the cover story will be that Sam was electrocuted while on repair duty. Jack then asks if any evidence has been found to pin the Minister and Elizabeth but Lester says that none has been found and says that he has a plan that could help them but it might not work then Matt shows Lester the Artefact and tells him it must be able to help then and Jenny sees a gap in it and Connor then comes up with a theory and takes the Artefact of Matt and then the Minister arrives and everyone leaves and Lester looks at him. Characters *Matt Anderson *Connor Temple *Abby Maitland *Emily Merchant *James Lester *Jess Parker *Jack Miatland *Jenny Miller *Michael Miller *Kieran Coles *The Minister (Extended Cameo) *Dr.Elizabeth Carter (Cameo) *2nd Matt Anderson (Cameo) *Ethan Dobroski/Patrick Quinn (Cameo) *Sam Leonard (Death,Last appearance) Creatures *Liopleurodon *Ophthalmosaurus *Leedsicthys Setting *A.R.C *London *Unknown Warehouse *Atlantic Sea *Submarine Cancelled Story idea It was planned for this story to feature a Basilosaurus and it dieing due to radio active waste but the story was changed as it was discovered that creating a radio active place would be beyond budget limits. Trivia *This is the first story to feature Elizabeth in a cameo role *As with the previous episode Eve and Darren do not appear in this episode due to the injuries they sustained in Episodes 8.2 and 8.3. Gallery Imagefhgnnddj.jpg|The poster for the episode L&I.jpg|The Lioplurodon sees the Opthamosaurus Leeds.jpg|The Leedsictheys about to be killed Sec.jpg|The security guard spots Jenny and Michael Ic.jpg|The Ophthalmosaurus about to merge with the Leedsichthys Leee.jpg|The dead Leedsichthys Category:Primeval Episodes Category:Series 8 Episodes Category:Cancelled story ideas Category:Primeval: The Reboot Category:Primeval